Alfred y su Dragón
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Cuando Alfred se encuentra con una piedra preciosa en medio un lago, poco se espera que ese suceso cambie su vida y el destino de Alagaësia. Una noche la gema se rompe y lo que sale de ella lo llevará a un viaje que lo convertirá en héroe - Parodia de Eragon! Denle una oportunidad!
1. Prólogo

**Hallo! **Hoy he venido con un nuevo proyecto, ya se que tengo "The Dark Angel UK" y "The Dark World", pero estoy estancada con ambos. En "The Dark Angel UK" estoy estancada en el capítulo lemon (si señores/señoras [¿?] habrá lemon), es el primero que escribo en toda mi vida y quiero hacerlo bien! Luego, en "The Dark World" (mucho dark, no?), es un poco complicado de escribir... No sé si me explico, me cuesta un poco hacer este fanfic tan gore, también es el primero que escribo X3 Pero no se preocupen, pronto les traeré nuevas actualizaciones.

**Disclaimer:** Este anime y libro (el fic está inspirado en "_Eragon_" de Christopher Paolini) no me pertenecen, son de nadie más y nadie menos que sus respectivos dueños.

**Notas: **Como irán notando más adelante, este es una "parodia" de Eragon. Se centra en el mismo contexto y tiene la misma linea crónica, mas la historia se va a ir alejando cada vez mas a la del libro, cambiando mucho los personajes y sucesos que pasen, mas tendrán en mismo fin, derrotar a Galbatorix (En este caso - Sadiq Annam). **Espero que les guste!**

**Inspiración: **Una ducha y agua hirviendo (casi me quemo u.u)

* * *

Alfred F. Jones cabalgaba sobre un rápido corcel. Su cabello doraba ondeaba por el viento que pasaba entre las finas hebras de oro. Sus ojos azules brillaban, buscando un venado que cazar, un pájaro que atrapar.

Miró rápido entre los arbustos, un venado se asomó al otro lado del valle, lo vio caminar hacia un lugar desprotegido y lanzó su flecha a toda velocidad. Cortó el aire y se hundió en el cuello del animal, matándolo al instante.

Caminó triunfante hacia su premio, lo recogió sin cuidado y con un silbido llamó a su fiel corcel, el cual fue al galope hacia su dueño. Cargo el venado en la grupa del noble animal y fue a trote lento hacia el bosque, en busca de un pequeño rio donde lavarse y tomar un poco de agua, además de darle de beber a su caballo, el camino de regreso sería largo.

Llegó al tan esperado lago y bajó de su caballo, dejándolo para que pastara y tome agua a gusto. Se acercó lentamente al bode del delicioso manantial y cuando iba a hundir su cabeza en el agua, un verde esmeralda captó su atención. En medio del lago una gran gema de color verde lo llamaba. Su color era exquisito y quizás, con un poco de suerte, sería muy cara y podría venderla por un alto precio, eso ayudaría mucho en su economía. Se quitó la camisa sudada, dejando ver unos perfectos pectorales bien marcados, y se sumergió en el agua de un solo salto. Nadó con brazadas elegante y llegó hasta el fondo, cogió la extraña gema, la cual estaba anormalmente liviana. Subió a la superficie con la hermosa roca en sus manos y nadó a la orilla. Sacudió su cabeza, para secarla, mas solo logró desordenar su cabello color oro.

Se secó y subió a su caballo y cabalgó hasta su hogar, una granja en un pueblo próximo, bueno, quizás no tan próximo.

* * *

Y... les gustó? Este solo es el Prólogo!

**Reviews?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	2. El Despertar I

**Hallo! **Aquí viene el primer capítulo de esta historia tan loca que me he inventado (parodiado, en realidad). Espero que les guste! Pronto actualizaré esta y las otras dos historias!

**Gracias por leer!**

_(Disclaimers, notas, influencias, etc., en el prólogo)_

* * *

Alfred llegó a su casa en la mañana del día siguiente. Fue recibido por su tío, Joseph, y por su primo, Ivan. Vivía con su tío, pues su madre lo abandonó cuando era solo un niño.

Con su primo Ivan no se llevaba muy bien, pero tampoco se odiaban. Tenían ideales muy diferentes, mas siempre que era estrictamente necesario, se apoyaban. Ivan le enseñó a pelear y a defenderse. Trabajaban casi todo el día en la granja y después, si tenían energías, practicaban un poco. Ivan estaba enamorado de un chico llamado Mathew (en el pueblo no era anormal que dos chicos se amaran). El estaba ahorrando para pedirle matrimonio y estaba decidido a hacerlo, eso era algo que admiraba de su primo, que a pesar de ser – muy – ligeramente sádico, podía ser algo cariñoso, aunque únicamente lo había visto ser así con Mathew, luego intentaba matar a cualquier cosa que se moviera frente a él.

Dejó su bolso en su cuarto y ocultó su gema verde bajo su cama, en un pequeño compartimiento que había creado para guardar sus cosas personales. Caminó a la cocina, donde su venado era admirado por su tío.

- Bien hecho Alfred. Podremos vender esta carne a muy buen precio.- dijo Joseph, mirando el pobre animal sobre la mesa.

- Sí, creo que valdrá bastante.- murmuró Alfred, orgulloso de su trabajo.

- Alfred!- gritó Ivan, quien estaba fuera de la casa. El joven de ojos azules caminó con paso lenta hacia la salida, puso un pie en el suelo de grava y un enorme grifo calló a toda velocidad frente a su pie. Su primo estaba parado con el gran tubo entre sus manos. Lo levantó lentamente y se rió de la cara de susto de su primo.

- Apúrate, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- gritó, mirando a Alfred sobre su hombro, mientras caminaba con paso lento hacía el huerto.

- Claro, claro.- murmuró este, molesto. A veces su primo lo sacaba de quicio, sobre todo cuando intentaba matarlo.

La noche llegó y Alfred fue, cansado, a su cuarto. Un ruido llamó su atención, algo se rompía bajo su cama. Se tiró al suelo, sorprendido por el extraño sonido, cerró bien la puerta de su cuerpo, para evitar que su primo y su tío lo oyeran. Empujó la cama a un costado y abrió el pequeño compartimiento bajo esta. Dentro, la gema verde se movía y se rompía. Asustado la sacó y la dejó sobre la cama, para que no haga más ruido.

Poco a poco las grietas se fueron agrandando y la gema se abrió, saliendo una pequeña cabeza de reptil de color verde. La extraña criatura se abrió paso entre los escombros y soltó un pequeño quejido, más parecido a un sollozo que a un gruñido. El pequeño animal caminó por la cama y miró a Alfred con cierta fascinación escondida en sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Los zafiros de Alfred brillaron al encontrarse con esos ojos y con admiración, acercó su mano a la cabeza del animal. Este, al ver sus intenciones, se juntó con la mano del muchacho y amoldó su cabeza a la palma de este. Cuando el contacto se hiso, una ráfaga de fuego cruzó por el brazo de Alfred, quemándolo por dentro. Un fuerte dolor envolvió su mano, sin embargo lo aguantó. La textura de las escamas verdes era tan extasiante.

Permanecieron así por un rato, hasta que el sueño atacó al muchacho y a su nueva mascota. Esta, al darse cuenta del estado de su dueño, se movió hacia una almohada extra que había en la cabecera, se acomodó en esta y cayó dormida al instante. Alfred miró la palma de su mano, donde encontró un símbolo extraño. Parecía una quemadura en forma de espiral.

- Tú me has hecho esto, verdad? – dijo Alfred a la dormida criatura. La miró con cariño y se acostó a su costado, quedando profundamente dormido al instante.

* * *

Este me salió un poco más largo que el anterior, pero tengan compasión de mi, estoy escribiendo esto desde el colegio, si, de contrabando! Soy mala kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Bueno, espero que les guste, poco a poco los capítulos se van a ir haciendo más largos!

Nos leemos!

**Reviews?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	3. El Despertar II

**Hallo! **Legué con el segundo capítulo! Hoy he actualizado dos veces y ayer subí el prologo! Estoy avanzando! Bueno, espero que les guste! Disfruten!

___(Disclaimers, notas, influencias, etc., en el prólogo)_ **Algunas aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Alfred se levantó al día siguiente. Abrió los ojos, perezoso y miró a su costado, donde debería estar el pequeño ser. Al no encontrarlo se levantó deprisa, causando un leve mareo por la velocidad, pero al verlo en el borde de la ventana, tomando sol, se tranquilizo y se quedó mirándolo. Antes de dormirse había llegado a la conclusión de que era un dragón, como los de las historias del viejo Wang Yao.

Comenzó a fijarse en el. La longitud del dragón no era mayor que el antebrazo de Alfred, pero el animal tenía un aspecto digno y noble. Las escamas eran de un intenso color verde esmeralda, el mismo que el de la gema. Sus ojos eran de un brillante verde, aún más fuerte que sus escamas. Una gran cresta baja pero con puntas recorría toda su espina dorsal, aunque en un punto que confluía el cuello y los hombros había un hueco que daba lugar a un espacio mucho mayor al de las púas. Su cola acababa en una punta con forma de flecha y sus alas eran varias veces más largas que el cuerpo del animal y las surcaban finos fragmentos de hueso que se extendían desde el borde delantero de cada ala, de manera que formaban una línea de garras muy separadas entre sí. La cabeza era ligeramente triangular, y del maxilar superior le salían dos diminutos colmillos blancos, que parecían muy afilados. Las garras también eran blancas, como marfil pulido, y un poco dentadas en la parte interior.

El oji azul se movió ligeramente y el pequeño dragón se lanzó de la ventana y se deslizó hasta los pies del rubio. Alfred lo cargó con cuidado, y la pequeña criatura se acomodó entre sus brazos, como si estuviese creada para encajar en ellos.

Tenía que ocultarlo, no sabía cuando despertarían su tío y su primo y tenía que llevárselo antes que lo vean. Cogió un poco de carne, unas mantas gruesas y una tira de cuero. Caminó por el pequeño valle frente a su casa y se dirigió al bosque que había frente a esta. Se internó más, buscando un lugar seguro donde ocultar a la pequeña criatura. Llegó así a un gran árbol. Puso al pequeño dragón en el suelo cubierto de nieve y le hiso un nudo en el cuello con la tira de cuello, mas después de pensarlo un rato, improvisó un arnés para evitar que se ahorque. Caminó por esos lares un rato, recogiendo leña, con la cual creó una pequeña cabaña. Acomodó las mantas en el interior, para resguardar al animal del frío. Lo subió y al ver como se comía la carne que le había puesto dentro se sintió más aliviado. El pequeño animalito se acurrucó y Alfred, satisfecho, comenzó a alejarse. Escuchó un suave gemido detrás de él y vio la cabeza del dragón saliendo de la cabañita.

- Quédate aquí. – dijo, mirando los ojos verdes de su mascota. Aunque dudaba que lo entendiese. El animalito lo miró con extrañeza. Alfred se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, cuando su cuerpo lo tocó sintió como si unas enormes paredes que protegían su mente se cayeran. Algo asustado por la sensación alejó su mano del dragón y todo volvió a la normalidad. Extrañado, volvió a tocar la cabeza de la criatura y la sensación volvió, pero esta vez la aprovechó.

_- Quédate._- pensó, vio como los ojos verdes lo miraban intensamente, pero esta vez con un aire de entendimiento, y con la certeza que esta vez sí lo había entendido, se fue tranquilo a trabajar en la granja.

Cuando llegó a su casa, la familia aún no había despertado. Cuando todos estuvieron levantados, Ivan comentó que había escuchado extraños sonidos proviniendo de su habitación, después de que Alfred le dijo que se había caído y se había golpeado, Ivan trató de matarlo – nuevamente – con el caño, para alivio de Alfred, el tema terminó ahí.

El día pasó rápido y Alfred ya no se preocupaba de que la marca en su mano se viera, ya que era muy fácil ocultarla con un poco de suciedad o con las manos en los bolcillos. Cuando la noche llegó, Alfred corrió al gran árbol, donde el dragón lo esperaba. En la pequeña cabaña había unas cuantas plumas, cosa que alegró mucho más al muchacho, ya que significaba que podía cazar solo. Le dejó nueva comida que había robado de la despensa y se puso a mirar a la pequeña criatura. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no sabía cuál era su sexo. Agarró al dragoncillo y lo tumbó en el suelo a pesar de las quejas de este, mas no encontró nada que le indicaba que era. Era como si no quisiera entregarle ningún secreto sin luchar.

Frustrado, Alfred soltó al dragón y lo subió a su hombro, y con el acomodado alrededor de su cuello, fue a caminar por el bosque lleno de nueve. Le comenzó a hablar sobre todo lo que sabía de él, de cómo era ese lugar lleno de árboles. El pequeño animal parecía entenderlo y absorber cada palabra que le decía. Después se sentó un rato, con el dragón entre brazos, y comenzó a admirarlo en silencio. El tiempo pasó y Alfred tuvo que irse, con la sensación de dos ojos verdes clavados en su espalda, molestos por dejarlo ahí, solo.

Cuando el sol salió, Alfred fue corriendo al árbol. La noche anterior le costó dormirse, y solo llegó a soñar como zorros y lobos negros destruían a tan preciado amigo. Pero al llegar vio al pequeño animal en la copa del árbol, mirando el amanecer. Cuando lo escuchó llegar, bajó veloz y se lanzó a los brazos de su dueño, donde se acurrucó y se escondió debajo de su abrigo. Alfred se dio cuenta que el pequeño dragón estaba asustado, por lo que acarició su cabeza hasta que se calmara. Estuvo así un rato con él, le dio de comer y jugó un rato con el pequeño animal, mas tuvo que irse al cabo de poco tiempo.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Si han leído el libro, se darán cuenta que en varias partes pongo los mismos textos o los parafraseo. Quiero aclarar que no poseo dichos textos, son de nadie más y nadie menos que de Christopher Paolini.

Espero que le haya gustado! Este me salió más largo no? Así va a seguir, creciendo :)

**Reviews?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	4. El Despertar III

**Hallo! **Aquí llegó yo con una nueva actualización!

**Dedicado a: **Kana-Asuki! Espero que te guste amiga!

_(aclaraciones en el prologo, los "*" marcan un texto copiado del libro)_

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo se estableció una rutina, en la que Alfred iba temprano al árbol temprano en la mañana y le daba de comer, después volvía rápido a la casa, donde hacía todas sus tareas hasta terminarlas, y luego en la noche se iba a jugar con la pequeña criatura. Tanto Joseph como Ivan se dieron cuenta de su extraño comportamiento, pero cuando preguntaban, solo recibían la característica sonrisa del muchacho, así con el paso del tiempo dejaron de preguntar.

Mientras tanto el dragón no dejaba de crecer. Al paso de una semana y cuatro días ya le legaba a la rodilla, y al cabo de quince días, Alfred tuvo que soltarlo para que buscara su propia comida, pues necesitaba mucho. La primera vez que lo soltó, este intentó seguirlo, pero después de enseñarle que no debía hacerlo y que debía evitar la casa y los otros moradores, entendió. También le enseño que solo debía cazar en la parte más adentrada del bosque, en una zona llamada "Vertebradas", un lugar donde ningún aldeano se atrevía a ir, y donde Alfred había encontrado el huevo mucho tiempo atrás.

Sin darse cuenta, el contacto mental, que habían establecido, se fue estrechando. A pesar que el dragón no entendía palabras, si entendía imágenes y sentimientos. Poco a poco, la distancia por la cual se podían comunicar se fue agrandando, hasta llegar a los quince kilómetros. Alfred había escuchado como su agudo chillido se había convertido en un rugido y como poco a poco la vibración de su garganta se había convertido en un suave rumor, más no había lanzado fuego, solo lo había visto lanzar pequeñas bolas de humo cuando estaba enojado, cosa que preocupaba a Alfred. El dragón había crecido hasta la altura del hombro den Alfred, sus dientes ya no parecían pequeños cuchillos, ahora parecían dagas y sus escamas verdes eran tan duras como cotas de malla. Alfred y la pequeña criatura iban a pasear todas las tardes y cada vez que encontraban un valle, este montaba vuelo y Alfred lo veía embelesado el verde del dragón contra el azul del cielo, lamentaba no poder montarlo aún. El muchacho intentaba ocultar todos los rastros del dragón, pues este se afilaba las garras en los árboles y si Joseph e Ivan se adentraban un poco en el bosque, lo descubrirían. Alfred decidió adelantárseles.

Pero antes tenía que saber dos cosas: los rasgos generales de los dragones y lo más importante, un nombre. Pero para eso tenía que hablar con el viejo Wang Yao, único conocedor de las antiguas tradiciones de los dragones. Así que cuando Ivan dijo que iba al pueblo a reparar un cincel, Alfred no dudó en ofrecerse a acompañarlo.

La noche antes de irse al pueblo, Alfred fue al claro del bosque, donde llamó al dragón mentalmente. *Al cabo de un momento, vio un puntito que se movía a toda velocidad en el cielo crepuscular. El dragón se lanzó hacia él, subió en picado y luego se colocó sobre los árboles. Alfred oyó un silbido grave mientras el aire se agitaba con el batir de alas. La criatura planeó despacio hacia la izquierda y descendió suavemente en círculos hacia el suelo. Agitó las alas hacia atrás para equilibrarse y aterrizó.

Alfred unió sus mentes y le dijo que se iba por el momento, lo cual provocó que la criatura se inquietara. Él intentó tranquilizarla, mas las imágenes tranquilizadoras no servían.

Una palabra, profunda y clara, resonó en la mente del muchacho:

_Alfred_

El dragón tenía un aspecto, noble y solemne, pero triste, el rubio lo miró y solo escuchó el sonido de su nombre repetirse en su mente.

_Alfred_

A Alfred se le hiso un nudo en la garganta mientras unos ojos verde esmeralda miraban los suyos, azul zafiro. Por primera vez no vio al dragón como un animal, era algo… diferente. Corrió hacia su casa, huyendo de la criatura.

_Mi dragón_

_Alfred_

* * *

Ya se acerca uno de los cambios más grandes que le voy a hacer a la historia... *música dramática*

**Reviews?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	5. Té para dos

**Hallo! **Llegué con el capítulo prometido! Este me salió BIEN largo! ASDASDSAD Soy feliz! Es todo un capítulo, no como los anteriores, que son un solo capítulo partido en varias partes :)

**Dedicado a: **Kana-Asuki! Espero que te guste amiga!

_(aclaraciones en el prologo, los "*" marcan un texto copiado del libro)_

* * *

Apenas llegaron al pueblo, llamado Carvahall, Ivan y Alfred se separaron. Mientras Ivan iba a la casa del herrero para que le arreglen el cincel, Alfred se dirigió a la casa de Yao para buscar respuestas. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando una voz lo distrajo.

- ¿Qué buscas-aru?- preguntó una voz joven.

Alfred se volvió, sabiendo quien era la persona que estaba a sus espaldas. De tras de él estaba Wang Yao, apoyado en un retorcido bastón, a pesar que no lo necesitaba, pues lucía muy joven, quizás demasiado. Llevaba una túnica color rojo sangre con una capucha y los bordes color negro. Un cinturón igualmente negro marcaba su cintura. Su cabello era marrón y largo, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta para que no lo molestara. Su rostro se veía muy joven, con la piel blanca y tersa, mas sus ojos color miel detonaban la sabiduría de varios milenios, de unos cuatro milenios para ser más exactos. Mientras Alfred buscaba la respuesta correcta, su inquisitiva mirada lo escrutó.

- Información. Ivan ha ido a arreglar un cincel y como tenía tiempo, me pareció que podía hacerte algunas preguntas hahahahaha.- rió Alfred, poniendo su típica pose del héroe que era.

El hombre se tapó la boca con la manga de su brazo, mientras reía de la inocencia del muchacho y abría la puerta. Alfred se fijó en el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha, era re oro con finos y extraños grabados en una esmeralda.

- Será mejor que entres-aru.

El interior estaba muy ordenado y oscuro, causando que Alfred se tropezara con cosas que estaban correctamente ordenadas en el suelo.

- A ver, necesitaremos un poco de luz-aru.- murmuró Yao, mientras movía algunas cosas entre sus cajones.

Entonces se encendió una pequeña chispa blanca y comenzó a oscilar una fina llama. Wang Yao estaba parado, sosteniendo la vela delante de la chimenea de piedra negra. *De cara a la repisa había una silla de madera labrada, cuyo respaldo era muy alto, y sobre la que se apilaban un montón de libros; las cuatro patas de la silla tenían forma de garras de dragón, y tanto el asiento como el respaldo eran de cuero repujado con el dibujo de una rosa con bordes dorados. Cerca había un escritorio, donde millones de pergaminos y frascos de tinta descansaban.

- Acomódate-aru. Pero ten cuidado, estas cosas son valiosas-aru.

Alfred evitó sentarse sobre una serie de pergaminos escritos con lo que parecía un dialecto extranjero. Los retiró sin mucha suavidad, haciendo que una gran nube de polvo saliera cuando los dejó en el piso.

- No hay nada mejor como sentarse a conversar junto al fuego-aru.- dijo Yao, mientras se quitaba la capucha y colgaba una tetera sobre el fuego. Se sentó en una silla de respaldo alto frente a Alfred, después de una pequeña pausa añadió con una extraña amabilidad brusca.- Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber-aru?

- Pues… Hace mucho que hoyo historias sobre dragones y sus jinetes y me entró curiosidad. Quiero saber cómo aparecieron los jinetes y de donde salieron los dragones. – dijó Alfred, embozando su sonrisa infantil.

- Este es un tema muy amplio-aru! Demoraríamos hasta el próximo invierno si te la contara toda-aru.- dijo el cuentacuentos, mientars observaba atentamente a Alfred, luego añadió.- Voy a tener que resumirla todo lo que pueda-aru. Pero antes necesito a panda-san.

- Panda-san?- dudó Alfred, en voz baja, viendo como su fuente de información se levantaba de su asiento. Eso lo extrañó mucho, mas no juzgó al hombre, pues le caía muy bien, era divertido hablar con él, nunca se aburría de sus historias.

Una vez le había preguntado de donde había venido y este solo le respondió, riendo: "De un lugar con muchos bambús". Esto solo había logrado que la curiosidad aumentara y le había preguntado a su tío Joseph si sabía algo a lo cual solo le respondió que Yao vivía ahí desde hace quince años y que no sabía de dónde venía exactamente. El sonido de Yao sentándose lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. En sus piernas había sentado a un pequeño oso panda que comía lo que sería, probablemente, un bambú.

- Bueno, será mejor que comience a contarte todo-aru. La historia de los jinetes viene desde tiempos ancestrales. Para poder contarte lo más importante-aru, nos centraremos en estos tres términos importantes: cómo aparecieron los jinetes, por qué se los tenía en tan alta estima, y de dónde proceden los dragones-aru.

- Alfred se reclinó sobre el asiento y escuchó, abobado, la voz del cuentacuentos.

- Es obvio que los dragones no tienen un comienzo, estuvieron antes que nosotros y desaparecerán cuando esta tierra muera-aru. Ellos, los enanos y algunas criaturas más son los verdaderos moradores de Alagaësia. Luego llegaron los elfos-aru.

- ¿De dónde proceden los elfos? ¿Por qué los llaman "el pueblo hermosos"?¿Existen de verdad?

- Aiya! Tranquilo muchacho, ¿quieres que conteste a tus preguntas-aru?- interrumpió Yao la lluvia de preguntas de Alfred, mientras agitaba sus brazos, aturdido.

- Perdón.

- Pues no te perdono-aru. Por si te interesa, los elfos no son una leyenda-aru. Y los llaman el pueblo bello porque son muy sexys-aru. Estos proceden de un lugar llamado Alalea, o Bielorrusia, en nuestro idioma, pero solo ellos saben cómo llegar-aru. Pero sigamos con la corriente original. – dijo mirando a Alfred, asegurándose que no habían más interrupciones, el muchacho agitó su cabeza.

- En aquel entonces-aru, los elfos y los dragones estaban en guerra, pues un elfo cazó un dragón como s fuera un siervo, ay que los consideraban simples animales-aru. Los dragones, en venganza, atacaron al elfo y lo asesinaron. Mas las cosas no se quedaron así, no claro que no, no se podían quedar así-aru. Los elfos respondieron y así comenzó la batalla. Lo peor de todo era que entre ellos no se entendía. Y hubieran seguido en guerra si un elfo, llamado Alfred, no hubiera encontrado un huevo de dragón-aru.- Alfred parpadeó, embobado.- Aiya! Veo que no sabías el origen de tu nombre. – comentó Yao.

- No, no lo sabía.- respondió el muchacho. La tetera comenzó a silbar con fuerza.

_¿Por qué tengo un nombre tan viejo como para haberle pertenecido a un elfo? ¡Es un nombre muy antiguo para un héroe!_

- Estoy seguro que la historia ahora te parecerá más interesante-aru. Nadie sabe por qué los dragones abandonarían ese huevo-aru, el punto es que Alfred crió a la pequeña criatura y cuando este creció lo suficiente-aru, viajaron a la tierra de los dragones y los convencieron de sellar la paz con los elfos. Así terminó la guerra y se crearon los jinetes. En un inicio, estos solo tenían el propósito de ser el medio de comunicación entre elfos y dragones-aru, mas con el paso del tiempo fueron tomando más importancia. Antes de Sadiq Annam, los jinetes tenían más poder que los reyes-aru. Creo que he respondido dos de tus preguntas, ¿no?

- Sí, pero, ¿qué significa Alfred?- dijo el muchacho, distraído, le parecía una coincidencia tremenda el hecho de llamarse igual al primer jinete de dragones.

- No lo sé-aru. Su significado es muy antiguo, dudo que alguien que no sea parte del pueblo bello sepa su significado-aru. Aunque deberías estar orgulloso de él, no muchos tienen un nombre tan honroso.

_Por alguna razón ya no me disgusta tanto mi nombre, suena… heróirco!_

- Que pasaron con los dragones después de ataque de Sadiq?

- Es uno de los misterios más grandes de Alagaësia-aru. El rey perdonó la vida de todos los dragones que se fueran de su lado, mas esos solo eran los malvados dragones de los Apóstatas-aru. Si queda algún dragón vivo, aparte de _Gupta_, el dragón de Sadiq, se debe haber escondido para que el gobierno no lo encuentre-aru.- dijo Yao, mientras servía unas tazas de un liquido de procedencia misteriosa, mas el olor era llamativo, olía a las semillas de una planta llamada cofeto.

- ¿Cuánto crecen los dragones?- se aventuró a decir Alfred, mientras saboreaba su extraña bebida.

- Más grandes que una casa. Los más pequeños tenían alas de más de treinta metros, nunca paraban de crecer. Incluso los más antiguos parecían montañas-aru.- dijo Yao, cosa que desconcertó a Alfred, sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos de solo imaginárselos.

_¿Cómo esconderé a mi dragón/dragona en los próximos años?_

- ¿Y cuando alcanzan la madurez? – preguntó Alfred después de un rato.

- Pues… no echan fuego hasta cinco o seis mese de edad, que es más o menos cuando pueden aparearse- aru. Mientras más viejo es el dragón, durante más tiempo puede mantener la llama.

- ¿Vivían mucho los dragones?.- apareamiento, no?

- Si, vivian bastante, eternamente, en realidad-aru, siempre y cuando no los mataran o sus jinetes murieran.

- ¿Entonces como es que vivían tanto? Si los jinetes morían a los setenta años.

- ¿No te lo dije antes-aru? Los dragones son mágicos e influencian a los que los rodean, parte de esa influencia es la longevidad-aru. Eso lo puedes ver en Sadiq. También cambiaban un poco el físico de los jinetes, los hacían más fuertes, más bondadosos y más sinceros de corazón y, además, las orejas de un jinete humano se iban haciendo puntiagudas, como las de un elfo-aru.- explicó Yao, Alfred tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tocarse las orejas. Aunque ahora solo le quedaba una duda.

- He estado intentando recordar un nombre que oí en una taberna cuando los mercaderes pasaron, pero no lo recuerdo. ¿Me ayudas? – dijo Alfred, haciendo pucheros, Yao levantó una de sus finas cejas y suspiró.

_- Ludwig, Antonio, Im Yong Soo, Mei, Kiku, bla, bla, bla, bla bla. _– Wang Yao fue nombrando a varios dragones, y al final añadió en voz tan baja que Alfred apenas lo oyó- … _Arthur-aru._

- Que mal, no era ninguno de esos. Pero bueno, creo que Ivan ya terminó con el encargo, debo irme, ojalá pueda acordarme.- era mejor salir ahora, para no levantar sospechas, tomó de un sorbo lo poco que le quedaba en la taza y se paró.

- Aiya! Eso esto? ¡Creí que te quedarías hasta que Ivan viniera a buscarte! ¿No quieres saber sobre técnicas de combate aéreo? ¿O sobre las impresionantes batallas-aru? – dijo Wang Yao, sorprendido.

- Por ahora, además, no creo que sea buena idea que Ivan venga a buscarme, ¡será para que muera! Ya sé lo que quería y mucho más. Y me tienes que pasar la receta de esa bebida.

- ¿Esto? Se llama café, puedes venir a tomarlo cuando quieras-aru.- dijo Yao, sonriendo, le gustaba la compañía, contar historias.

- ¡Claro! Gracias Yao.- murmuró Alfred, mientras salía de la casa del cuentacuentos y caminaba hacia la herrería, donde Ivan de seguro lo esperaba.

* * *

Y? Que les parece?

**Reviews?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	6. Un nombre poderoso y un futuro molinero

**Hallo! **Llegué con un nuevo capítulo para esta historia! Perdón la tremenda demora! Este capítulo en realidad son dos del libro juntos, "Un Nombre Poderoso" y "Un Futuro Molinero". Tuve que juntarlos por que son muy cortos par hacerlos por separado. Juntos son un total de 7 páginas, cuando "El Despertar" SOLO son 11 páginas.

**Dedicado a: **Kana-Asuki! Espero que te guste amiga mía!

* * *

**(aclaraciones en el prologo, los "*" marcan un texto copiado del libro)**

**_Pensamientos, cuando el dragón le habla a Alfred mediante la mente (letra corrida)_**

* * *

- Hoy, en casa del herrero, Berwald, había un desconocido de Therinsford.- comentó Ivan, sonriendo mientras regresaban a casa.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? - preguntó Alfred, sin mucha importancia.

Ivan caminó sobre un charco helado, sin importarle que se mojara con las gélidas aguas. Sus mejillas, al igual que las de Alfred, estaban ligeramente rojas por el frío.

- Le dicen General Invierno. Ha venido para que Berwald le forjara unas piezas-da.- respondió.

- ¿Y Therinsford no tiene herrero? – dudó Alfred, caminando entre la nieve que le llegaba a las rodillas.

- Sí, pero no es tan bueno como Berwald y su familia. El General invierno necesita las piezas para su molino porque está ampliándolo. Me ofreció trabajo. Si acepto, me iré con él cuando venga a buscar las piezas-da.

Los molineros trabajaban todo el año. Durante invierno molían lo que la gente les llevaba, pero en las épocas de cosecha, compraban trigo y vendían harina. Era un trabajo duro y peligroso, y los hombres a menudo perdían dedos o manos en las gigantescas muelas.

- Vas a decírselo a Joseph? – preguntó Alfred, mirando de reojo a Ivan.

- Si.- una sonrisa forzada y escalofriante se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿Y para qué? Ya sabes qué, ya sabes que piensa sobre el hecho de que nos marchemos. Solo le causarás molestias. Quiero comer en paz.

- No puedo, voy a aceptar el trabajo.- respondió Ivan, Alfred se paró en seco, su primo estaba actuando extraño, no era tan escalofriante como siempre, parecía más… solo.

- ¿Por qué? Sé que es difícil ganar dinero, pero siempre nos las arreglamos gracias al hero! – dijo Alfred, poniéndose en su típica pose de héroe, mientras soltaba una limpia carcajada.

- Ya sé eso, pero necesito el dinero-da.

- ¿Y para qué lo quieres? ¿A caso planeas casarte? – bromeó Alfred, la cara de Ivan se puso seria y amenazante.

- Sí, quiero casarme.- Los hombros del mayor se tensaron.

- ¿Matthew? - dudo Alfred, ya los había visto juntos.

- Si.

- ¿Ya se lo has pedido?

- Todavía no, pero lo haré cuando tenga nuestra casa construida, en la próxima primavera.- dijo Ivan, mirando el cielo blanco por las nubes de invierno.

- Hay demasiado trabajo en la granja para que te vayas ahora y el héroe no lo puede hacer todo solo. – protestó Alfred, hinchando sus cachetes en modo de rabieta.

- Me necesitarán más en primavera, hay más trabajo que hacer. Tu y Joseph se las van a poder arreglar sin mí-da. Si las cosas van bien, estaré aquí puntual y con un esposo.

Sin más palabras, reemprendieron la caminata hacia su hogar en la granja. Una vez ahí, Ivan no le contó sus planeas a Joseph, pero Alfred estaba seguro que lo haría en cualquier momento.

Más tarde, en la noche, Alfred fue a ver a su dragón por primera vez desde que le había hablado.

_- Alfred_

- ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? – soltó.

_- Sí_

El muchacho no pudo evitar abrir los ojos del asombro, después de soltar una carcajada perezosa. Ese dragón tenía un sentido del humor muy raro. Estuvo hablando con la gran criatura, sobre lo molesto que estaba por que Ivan se iba. Es cierto, lo iba a extrañar un poco, pero lo que le molestaba era el hecho que todo el trabajo caería en sus hombros. Miró al dragón, pensativo.

- Necesitas un nombre. Hoy me han dado unos cuantos que te pueden quedar muy bien.- Alfred repasó mentalmente la lista de nombres, hasta que se paró en dos.

- ¿Qué te parece Alice, o Emily?

_- No, Afred _– contestó el dragón.

- Ese es mi nombre, no puedes tener mi nombre. También puedes llamarte Francisca, Lovina, Emma… - siguió recitando nombres, pero estos no le gustaban al dragón, el cual parecía molesto. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

- Ya sé dónde está el problema, te he estado dando nombre de chica y eres un hombre!

_- Si. _– El dragón desplegó sus alas, fastidiado.

- Entonces te puedes llamar, Ludwig, Antonio. Me gustan, a ti? – el dragón negó y Alfred estaba por darse por vencido, más recordó el último nombre que Yao había pronunciado.

- Te gusta Arthur? – dudó, mirando los verdes ojos del dragón.

_- Si.- _respondió, una gran corriente de aire lo envolvió, impidiendo que Alfred lo viera, pues esta levantaba las hojas del suelo y dificultaban su vista. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Entonces el viento paró y abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con un chico un poco más bajo que él, de cabello rubio cenizo, a diferencia del suyo, que era rubio rojizo. Sus ojos eran verdes y su rostro era fino y delgado. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

- Mi nombre es Arthur, soy un dragón, y tú eres mi jinete, Alfred. – murmuró el muchacho, su voz era la misma que antes él había escuchado en su mente.

**~°3°~**

Durante la cena, Ivan le contó su plan de irse a trabajar en el molino a Joseph, quien, para sorpresa de todos, accedió, diciendo que era el curso de la vida. Finalmente se fijó una fecha: dos semanas. Los días siguientes fueron duros, poco a poco la partida de Ivan se fue haciendo evidente. Las conversaciones se volvieron incómodas y la frustración creció en el ambiente. Mas Arthur era algo así como un bálsamo para Alfred, pues este lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

Durante las semanas anteriores a la partida de Ivan, Arthur pegó otro estirón, aunque en su forma humana seguía igual de pequeño. Ahora medía treinta centímetros más y sus hombros llegaban a la altura de Alfred, quien se dio cuenta que el hueco que tenía entre sus espinas era lo suficientemente grande para que se sentara en el. Ahí es donde pasaba el tiempo, cuando Arthur no lo dejaba apoyarse en sus piernas cuando estaba en su forma humana. Así hablaban durante horas, en las cuales Alfred le explicaba el significado de las palabras y muy pronto Arthur fue comentando con mayor fluidez.

Para Alfred esa parte de la vida era maravillosa. El hecho de poder pasar tiempo con Arthur era fantástico. El tenía una personalidad algo complicada y sarcástica. Era educado, obstinado y ligeramente – muy – obsesivo. Podía ser frío y brusco, y sin embargo a veces podía ser muy romántico y profundo. Lo que más impresionaba a Alfred era que podía usar magia, pero nunca accedió a enseñarle un hechizo. El problema de presentarlo a su familia había sido descartado por sus advertencias, el no quería ser visto, y Alfred tampoco quería que lo vieran, ya sea por egoísmo, celos u otra cosa.

* * *

Y? Que les pareció?

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	7. Forasteros en Carvahall

**Hallo! **Perdón la demora, se suponía que ayer tenía que actualizar, pero tuve algunos problemas, pero bueno, aquí está el tan ansiado capítulo.

**Dedicado a: **Kana-Asuki! Espero que te guste amiga mía, espero tus comentarios sobre la historia!

* * *

**(aclaraciones en el prologo)**

**_Pensamientos, cuando el dragón le habla a Alfred mediante la mente, y recuerdos. (letra corrida)_**

* * *

El desayuno estaba frío, pero no así el café hecho con la receta de Yao. La capa de hielo del interior de las ventanas se había derretido con el fuego que se había encendido por la mañana, pero había empapado la madera del suelo y había formado en ella unas manchas como oscuros charcos. Alfred vio a Joseph y a Ivan junto a la cocina económica y pensó con tristeza que era la última vez que los vería juntos durante unos meses. Cambió rápidamente su gesto de soledad por su típica sonrisa de héroe.

Ivan se sentó en una silla y se ató las botas. El repleto saco se hallaba en el suelo, a su lado. Joseph, ojeroso, estaba de pie con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y con la camisa fuera el pantalón. Aunque los muchachos trataron de convencerlo, se negó a acompañarlos. Cuando le preguntaron por qué, sólo dijo que así era mejor.

- ¿Lo tienes todo?- le preguntó a Ivan

- Sí

Joseph asintió y sacó una bolsa pequeña del bolsillo. Las monedas tintinearon mientras se las daba a Ivan.

- He ahorrado esto para ti. No es mucho, pero será suficiente si quieres comprar alguna cosita.

- Gracias-da, pero no pienso gastar dinero en chucherías.- dijo Ivan.

- Haz lo que quieras; es tuyo. No tengo nada más que la bendición de un padre para darte. Tómala si quieres, aunque no vale mucho.- replicó Joseph.

- Será un honor para mí-da.- respondió Ivan con voz neutra, aunque algo cargada de emoción.

- *Pues vete en paz, hijo mío.- dijo Joseph, y lo besó en la frente. Entonces se volvió y dijo en voz más alta.- No creas que me olvidé de ti, Alfred. Las palabras que voy a decir son para los dos, porque ahora que vais a salir al mundo ha llegado la hora de pronunciarlas. Hacedles caso y os serán útiles. En primer lugar, no dejéis que nadie gobierne vuestra mente ni vuestro cuerpo y emplead especial atención para no poner límites a vuestras ideas porque se puede ser un hombre libre a pesar de sufrir ataduras más fuertes que las de un esclavo. Escuchad a los hombres, pero no os entreguéis a ellos en cuerpo y alma. Sed respetuosos con los que ostentan del poder, pero no los sigáis ciegamente. Juzgad con lógica y con razón, pero no hagáis comentarios. No consideréis a nadie superior a vosotros, al margen del rango o de la posición que ocupen en la vida. Tratad a todos con justicia, porque si no intentarán vengarse de vosotros. Cuidad vuestro dinero. Aferraos con fuerza a vuestras creencias, y los demás os escucharán. En cuanto al amor, mi único consejo es que seáis sinceros, pues es el arma más poderosa para abrir el corazón o ganar el perdón. Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Ahora debes irte Ivan. Está a punto de amanecer y el General Invierno te estará esperando. – dijo Joseph, algo cohibido por el discurso.

Ivan se echó el saco a su hombro y le estrujó la mano a su padre, con cariño.

- Volveré lo antes posible-da.- dijo.

- ¡Bien! Pero ahora vete y no te preocupes por nosotros.

Alfred e Ivan salieron, luego giraron y saludaron con la mano. Joseph levantó una mano huesuda y, con mirada seria, observó cómo emprendían la marcha hacia el camino. Al cabo de un buen rato cerró la puerta, e Ivan, al oír el ruido que había transportado el aire matutino, se detuvo.

Alfred se volvió y miró las tierras. Su mirada se detuvo en las solitarias construcciones, que parecían lastimosamente pequeñas y frágiles. La fina voluta de humo que se elevaba desde la casa era la única señal de que la granja, rodeada de nieve, estaba habitada.

- Ahí está todo nuestro mundo.- musitó Ivan, con tristeza.

- Un mundo bueno.- respondió.

Ivan asintió, se enderezó y echó a andar hacia su nuevo futuro. La casa desapareció de la vista mientras descendían la colina.

~°3°~

Era temprano cuando llegaron a Carvahall, pero las puertas de la herrería ya estaban abiertas. Dentro hacía un calorcillo agradable. Peter, el hijo de Berwald y Tino, trabajaba con dos fuelles grandes sujetos a ambos lados del horno, llena de brasas de carbón. Berwald y el General Invierno estaban junto a la mesa larga.

- Ivan, ¿estás listo para partir? – preguntó el gran hombre de cabello gris.

- Si.- respondió este, levantando el gran saco.

- Bien, nos marcharemos dentro de una hora.- musitó, mirando a Alfred.

- B'no, y' 'sta t'do li't'.- interrumpió Berwald, señalando varios sacos que estaban sobre la mesa.

Entonces Tino, el esposo de Berwald, llamó a Alfred, con un gesto, invitándolo a salir de la forja. Alfred, curioso, lo siguió.

- Alfred, Berwald me contó de la pelea que tuviste con Francis.- dijo Tino, mirando al muchacho.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_Alfred había vuelto de las montañas prohibidas, donde cazaba muy seguido a pesar que le había dicho que no fuera ahí, que ese lugar estaba maldito. Y la verdad es que se moría de miedo, detestaba todas las cosas sobrenaturales, como los fantasmas y las cosas malditas, pero necesitaba la carne. Y en ese viaje había conseguido un buen ciervo para vender al carnicero, Francis._

_El muchacho fue en zigzag entre las viviendas hasta la tienda del carnicero, una cas amplia de gruesas vigas que, en lo alto, tenía una chimenea que dejaba escapar un humo negro._

_Alfred abrió la puerta. La espaciosa estancia estaba caliente y bien iluminada por un fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Un mostrador vacío cruzaba la habitación de una punta a la otra, el suelo estaba cubierto de paja. Todo el lugar estaba escrupulosamente limpio, como si el dueño se pasara todo el tiempo libre rebuscando en oscuras rendijas la más mínima partícula de suciedad. Detrás del mostrador estaba Francis, el carnicero: un hombre alto que llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón y un delantal muy largo y de cuyo cinturón colgaba un montón impresionante de cuchillos. La tez del hombre era clara, y los ojos azules. En ese momento estaba limpiando el mostrador con un pañuelo rosa._

_Francis nunca le había caído bien, era un hombre viudo y parecía que no le importaba nada además de su amado hijo, Matthew._

_Alfred le mostró el ciervo que quería venderle y también le ofreció la gema que había encontrado, a ver si podía conseguir más dinero, pero cuando Francis se enteró que venía de las montañas prohibidas, intentó echarlo de la tienda amenazándolo con un cuchillo. Ahí fue donde intervino Berwald y Matthew. Berwald era el herrero del pueblo, era un hombre descomunal, de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules opacos. Llevaba los antebrazos al descubierto y a través de la parte superior de la camisa se podía ver su pecho musculoso. Estuvo discutiendo con Francis un rato, hasta que acordaron que él Francis no compraría la gema, pero si cortaría bien la carne que Alfred había traído con el dinero que él daría._

_Después del altercado, Berwald y Alfred estuvieron hablando. Este último le preguntó al herrero por qué había explotado Francis al saber que la gema venía de las montañas prohibidas, y este, en muy pocas palabras, le dijo que la esposa de Francis, Jeanne, había muerto en las cataratas y desde entonces no se acercaba a las montañas ni quería oír de ellas._

_Además de eso, le ofreció trabajo, ya que su hijo, Loke, se iba del pueblo y necesitaba un aprendiz de herrero, aparte de que así pagaría su deuda con él. Berwald tenía dos hijos, Peter y Loke._

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

- Si es por el dinero que le debo, no se preocupe, no lo he olvidado.- dijo Alfred.

- No es eso, confiamos en ti. Lo que sucede es que ayer llegaron dos hombres, unos tipos muy raros, vestidos de negro con espadas. Se me erizó la piel sólo de verlos. Anoche empezaron a preguntar a la gente du había visto una gema como la tuya, y hoy siguen con ellos. Nadie con dos dedos de frente les ha dicho nada porque la gente sabe ver dónde hay problemas, pero podría nombrarte a algunos que hablarán.

El miedo se apoderó de Alfred. Quienquiera que hubiera dejado la piedra en el lago le había seguido la pista. O quizá el imperio se había enterado de la existencia de Arthur. No sabía que era peor.

_El huevo ha desaparecido, así que es imposible que lo encuentren. Peri si sabían lo que era, será evidente que lo encuentren y… ¡Arthur estará en peligro!_

Alfred recurrió a su mejor sonrisa.

- Gracias por decírmelo Tino.

- No te preocupes Alfred. A lo mejor exagero, pero esos forasteros me dan mala espina. Lo mejor es que te quedes en casa hasta que se marchen. Berwald y yo trataremos de mantenerlos alejados de tu granja, aunque quizás no lo consigamos. – Alfred lo miró agradecido.

Regresó donde estaba Ivan y se despidió de él, alegándole que tenía que ir a la granja con urgencia. Después de un flojo abrazo de primos, Alfred se fue, consiente que Tino lo miraba desde la herrería. Caminó un poco más, hasta que estuvo fuera de vista, y se escabulló por un camino para volver al pueblo, una vez ahí, caminó, evitando ser encontrado por cualquier persona, evitando cualquier contacto. El día se oscureció y vino la noche, y con ella un descubrimiento espeluznante.

Francis estaba hablando con los forasteros, contándoles que él tenía la dichosa gema azul. Alfred decidió darle un puñetazo a Francis la próxima vez que lo vea.

Se asomó un poco por la esquina para ver que sucedía. En la calle había dos hombres de elevada estatura que llevaban largas capas negras, cuyo borde se les levantaba por la presión que ejercían las vainas de las espadas. En la camisa lucían intrincadas insignias bordadas con hilos de plata; las capuchas les ocultaban los rostros y usaban guantes. Tenían una extraña joroba, como si hubieran metido algún tipo de relleno bajo la ropa.

Entonces uno de los forasteros lo vio, lanzando un quejido a modo de respuesta.

- ¡Alfred!- se sobresaltó al oír si nombre, una mortal parálisis se había apoderado de su cuerpo cuando los forasteros lo miraron directamente. De inmediato apareció Yao por la calle lateral caminando deprisa había él.

- ¡Alfred!- repitió Yao.

Los forasteros se alejaron, gruñendo, y desaparecieron en la noche. Alfred se desplomó, temblando. Yao le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, haciendo evidencia de la fuerza que tenía en su brazo.

- Pareces enfermo-aru, ¿estás bien?- Alfred tragó saliva y asintió, mudo.

- Me he mareado de repente… Ya… ya se me ha pasado. Ha sido muy extraño… no sé qué ha sucedido.

- Te pondrás bien-aru, pero será mejor que vuelvas a casa. – dijo Yao, mirando preocupado a Alfred.

_Si, debo irme a casa. Tengo que llegar antes que ellos._

- Creo que tienes razón. A lo mejor me estoy poniendo enfermo. Gracias Yao.- dijo Alfred, agarrando la mano que el cuentacuentos le estaba tendiendo. Al momento de soltarla, Yao agarró el mitón que cubría su mano, y por accidente lo sacó, haciendo que se caiga al suelo.

- Qué torpe soy-aru.- se disculpó, mientras levantaba el guante.

En el momento en que el muchacho lo cogió, los fuertes dedos de Yao le cogieron la muñeca y se la giró. La palma de Alfred quedó un instante hacia arriba revelando la marca plateada. Los ojos de Yao relucieron con un destello, pero dejó que Alfred retirara la mano y volviera a ponerse el mitón.

- Adiós. - dijo Alfred, perturbado. Echó a andar deprisa por el camino mientras, detrás de él, oía a Yao que silbaba una alegre melodía.

* * *

**¿Merece un review?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


	8. Un golpe del destino

**Hallo! **Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Se que no he actualizado desde hace mucho y ahora me deben odiar, sobretodo la gente a la que le debo pedidos, en serio, perdón. últimamente he tenido muchos problemas, demasiadas cosas que hacer en tan poco tiempo, llevo trabajando en este capítulo desde hace más de una semana y por que no tenía tiempo no podía terminarlo, en serio, perdón! El colegio me consume por completo y no puedo evitarlo! Pero al fin pude hacerme tiempo (dígase, me levanté temprano para hacer todas mis tareas de fin de semana para poder trabajar todo el sábado y el domingo en los pedidos)!

**Dedicado a: **Kana-Asuki! Espero que te guste amiga mía, espero tus comentarios sobre la historia!

* * *

**(aclaraciones en el prologo)**

**_Pensamientos, cuando el dragón le habla a Alfred mediante la mente, y recuerdos. (letra corrida)_**

* * *

Mientras se apresuraba para regresar a casa, la mente de Alfred bullía. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y ni siquiera se paró a descansar a pesar de que se estaba quedando sin aliento. Avanzó a zancadas por el helado camino mientras abría la mente en busca de Arthur, pero estaba demasiado lejos para poder ponerse en contacto con él. Pensó también en lo que le diría a Joseph porque ya no tenía alternativa: tenía que revelar la presencia del dragón.

Llegó a casa jadeante y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. En ese momento Joseph estaba junto al establo con los caballos, pero Alfred no sabía qué hacer.

_¿Debo hablar con él? Sin embargo, no me creerá a, menos que Arthur esté aquí… Así pues, será mejor que primero lo encuentre._

De modo que salió de la granja y se internó en el bosque. El dragón estaba en el claro en lo profundo de este. Estaba en su forma humana, con una capa verde cubriendo sus vestimentas, que eran de distintos tonos del mismo color. Ya no era el mismo muchacho de la primera vez que se transformó en humano. Había crecido, llegando a medir apenas dos centímetros menos que Alfred. Sus ojos verdes se habían llenado de vida, eran más profundos. Su cabello también se había alargado, no llegaba a ser más largo de lo normal, mas siempre se mantenía rebelde y despeinado. Sus fracciones se habían hecho más finas y su cuerpo había crecido y una escultural musculatura se ocultaba bajo sus ropas y su apariencia delgada. Miraba el cielo, abstraído, temeroso, mas el llamado de Alfred lo sacó de su ensoñación.

_- ¡Arthur! –_gritó mentalmente

_- Ya voy – _fue su débil respuesta

Alfred percibió por el tono que estaba asustado. Lo esperó, impaciente, pero muy pronto oyó el batir de las alas en el aire. El dragón se posó en el suelo en medio de una nube de humo.

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? _– le preguntó.

Alfred le acarició los hombros, cerró los ojos. El muchacho intentó calmarse y le contó deprisa lo que había sucedido. Cuando le mencionó a los forasteros, Arthur retrocedió, se encabritó, rugió ensordecedoramente y agitó la cola por encima de la cabeza de Alfred. El muchacho se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido, y se agachó mientras la cola del dragón golpeaba un cúmulo de nieve. Enromes oleadas de violencia y de miedo emanaban de él.

_- ¡Fuego! ¡Enemigos! ¡Muerte! ¡Asesinos!_

_- ¿Qué pasa? _– le preguntó Alfred poniendo toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz en las palabras, pero una barrera de hierro rodeaba la mente de Arthur y le bloqueaba los pensamientos. El dragón lanzó otro terrible rugido y abrió un surco en la tierra helada con sus garras.

_- ¡Detente! ¡Que te oirá Joseph!_

_- ¡Juramentos traicionados, seres asesinados, huevos destrozados! ¡Sangre por todas partes! ¡Asesinos!_

Alfred, desesperado, cerró la mente a las emociones de Arthur y observó cómo movía la cola. En el momento en que un coletazo le pasó rozando, el muchacho corrió junto a ella, se cogió de una púa del lomo y trepó al hueco que tenía en la base de su cuello, donde se agarró con fuerza mientras el dragón volvía a encabritarse.

- ¡Basta, Arthur! - rugió Alfred, y el aluvión de pensamientos del animal cesó de repente. Alfred le pasó la mano por las escamas. – Todo irá bien.

Arthur se agachó, desplegó las alas y alzó vuelo. Planearon durante un instante, descendieron un poco y de golpe se lanzaron hacia el cielo.

Alfred gritó al ver que la tierra quedaba atrás mientras pasaban por encima de los árboles, y se sintió vapuleado por las turbulencias que lo dejaron sin respiración. Arthur hizo caso omiso de su terror y se ladeó en dirección a las Vertebradas, las montañas prohibidas. Alfred, con el estómago revuelto, vislumbró debajo la granja y el río Anora. Se agarró firmemente con las brazos al cuello de Arthur y se concentró en contemplar las escamas que le quedaban a la altura de los ojos para no vomitar mientras él seguía ascendiendo. Cuando Arthur adoptó una posición horizontal, Alfred reunió el coraje suficiente para mirar a su alrededor, aunque el aire estaba tan frío que se le helaron las pestañas. Llegaron a las montañas más rápido de lo que se había imaginado. Desde el aire, las cumbres parecían gigantescos dientes afilados como cuchillas, dispuestos a destrozarlos. Arthur bamboleó inesperadamente, y Alfred se inclinó hacia un lado. Él se limpió los labios, que sabían a bilis, y ocultó la cabeza en el cuello del dragón.

_- Tenemos que regresar. _– le rogó Alfred – _Los forasteros van camino a la granja. Tenemos que avisar a Joseph. ¡Vuelve!_

No hubo respuesta. Alfred trató de llegar a la mente de Arthur, pero estaba cerrada por una brutal barrera de miedo y de ira. Decidido a obligarlo a que se diera vuelta, penetró a la fuerza en la armadura mental del dragón. Empujó las partes más débiles, debilitó las más fuertes y luchó para que lo escuchara, pero no consiguió nada.

Muy pronto estuvieron rodeados de montañas. Que formaban impresionantes muros blancos interrumpidos por precipicios de granito. Entre las cumbres había glaciares azules como ríos congelados. Extensos valles y riachuelos se extendían a los pies de Alfred y Arthur, y el muchacho oyó el asombrado graznido de los pájaros que volaban muy por debajo del dragón, y divisó una manada de cabras montesas que saltaban de cornisa en cornisa sobre un risco.

Las ráfagas de viento provocadas por el aleteo de Arthur golpeaban a Alfred y, cada vez que él movía el cuello, lo lanzaba de un lado a otro. El dragón parecía incansable y Alfred temió que volara durante toda la noche. Por fin, al oscurecer, giró y empezó a descender en picado.

Alfred miró hacia delante y vio que se dirigían hacia un pequeño claro en un valle. Arthur descendía en círculos sobrevolando la copa de los árboles. Frenó al acercase a tierra, aleteó y aterrizó sobre las patas traseras contrayendo los potentes músculos para amortiguar la potencia del impacto. Luego posó las patas delanteras y dio algunos brincos para mantener el equilibrio. Alfred bajó sin esperar a que plegara las alas.

En el momento que pisó tierra, se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó sobre la nieve. El muchacho dio un grito a causa del agudísimo dolor punzante que sentía entre las piernas, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras que los músculos, acalambrados por la prolongada tensión, le temblaban con violencia. Giró hasta quedarse de espaldas, y aunque estaba tiritando, trató de estirar los miembros en la medida de lo posible e hizo un esfuerzo para mirar las piernas: tenía una gran mancha oscura en cada pernea de los pantalones a la altura de la parte interior de los muslos. Tocó la tela y notó que estaba húmeda. Asustado, se quitó la prenda e hizo una mueca de dolor: las escamas de Arthur le habían arrancado la piel y le había dejado heridas en carne viva que palpó con cautela y con cara de dolor. Como sentía muchísimo frío, volvió a ponerse los pantalones, pero soltó un grito cuando rozaron la parte lastimada. Y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, las piernas no lo sostuvieron.

La noche caía deprisa y oscurecía todo lo que había alrededor de Alfred; por otra parte, las montañas en sombre le resultaban desconocidas.

_Estoy en las Vertebradas, aunque no sé dónde, en pleno invierno con un dragón enloquecido; no puedo caminar ni buscar refugio aunque se acerca la noche. Tengo que volver a la granja mañana, y el único modo de hacerlo es volando, pero no lo resistiría. ¡Ojalá Arthur supiera exhalar fuego!_

Se volvió y lo vio a su lado, sentado junto a él, había vuelto a su forma humana. Lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que temblaba, pero la barrera de la mente del dragón había desaparecido y, ya sin ella, el miedo de Arthur le llegaba a Alfred como una llamarada. Trató de quitárselo calmándolo poco a poco con suaves imágenes

- Arthur, ¿por qué te han asustado los forasteros?

- Asesinos.- siseó

- ¡Joseph está en peligro, y tú me has secuestrado con este ridículo viaje! ¿Acaso no puedes protegerme? - los ojos de Arthur dejaron de ser humanos al tiempo que cambia a su verdadera forma, chasqueó las mandíbulas, molesto.

_- Ah, entonces si crees que puede, ¿por qué te has escapado?_

_- La muerte es un veneno_

_- Arthur, mira dónde estamos. Es de noche y durante el vuelo me has dejado las piernas como quien le quita las escamas a un pescado. ¿Era eso lo que querías?_

_- No_

_- Entonces ¿por qué lo has hecho? – _le preguntó.

A través de su vinculo con Arthur, Alfred percibió el arrepentimiento del dragón por haberle provocado dolor, pero no por lo que él había hecho. Arthur apartó la mirada y se negó a responder. La gélida temperatura estaba insensibilizando las piernas de Alfred, y aunque eso le calmaba el dolor, sabía que no era conveniente, asó que cambió de táctica.

_- Me voy a congelar a menos que hagas un refugio o un hueco donde pueda conservar el calor. Serviría incluso un montón de pinaza o ramas._

_- No hace falta. Me acurrucaré contra ti y te taparé con las alas… El fuego que tengo dentro te mantendrá caliente._

_- De acuerdo, pero quita la nieve de debajo para que esté más cómodo._

Arthur, en respuesta, rompió un cúmulo con la cola y despejó el terreno de un fuerte golpe. Enseguida volvió a barrer el lugar hasta eliminar todo rastro de nieve.

_No puedo andar por ahí encima. Me tendrás que ayudar_

La cabeza de Arthur, más grande que el torso del muchacho, se balanceó por encima de él y la apoyó a su lado. Alfred miró directamente a los grandes ojos de color esmeralda de Arthur y se cogió a una de las marfileñas púas del dragón. Él elevó la cabeza y, poco a poco, arrastró a Alfred hasta el terreno despejado. Cuando lo hizo, Arthur se tumbó a su lado dejando a la vista su cálida barriga. Alfred se hizo un ovillo contra las lisas escamas, y el dragón lo tapó con el ala derecha y lo dejó en completa oscuridad, como si estuviera dentro de una tienda viviente. Casi de inmediato el aire empezó a perder su gelidez.

Alfred sacó los brazos de las mangas del abrigo, se arrebujó en él y se cubrió el cuello con las mangas a modo de bufanda. Por primera vez sintió que el hambre le atenazaba el estómago, pero eso no lo distrajo de su preocupación fundamental: ¿Podría regresar a la granja antes que los forasteros? ¿Qué pasaría si no?

_Aunque consiga montar otra vez a Arthur, no llegaremos hasta bien entrada la tarde, y los forasteros podrían haberse presentado allí mucho antes. _Cerró los ojos y sintió que una única lágrima le caía por la mejilla. _¿Qué he hecho?_

* * *

Bueno, así termina este largo capítulo! Más de 1,800 palabras! Bueno, el siguiente capítulo es **"La fatalidad de la inocencia".** Hasta entonces!

* * *

**La Saga del Diccionario**

_Siguientes pedidos_

**Para:** MyobiXHitachiin

Palabra: Dorado

Resumen: _Arthur tenía un álbum, un bello álbum con cubierta de pan de oro, en el estaban sus recuerdos más felices y algunos un poco tristes, pero estos ya no le importaban, ya no pues estaba junto a ese americano idiota, Alfred._

**Para:** Naomi

Palabra: Festival

Resumen: _A Alfred le encantaban los festivales, el circo, las sorpresas, desde niño le habían encantado esa clase de espectáculos. Un día es invitado a un festival de invierno, ahí es donde los ve, esos ojos verdes que lo traerían del olvido._

**Para: **ValkiriaParanoia_  
_

Palabra: Rosa

Resumen: _Ahora no lo puedo hacer, necesito que me des la descripción exacta de lo que quieres, se te refieres a la rosa, como flor, pero necesito algo incluso más específico._

**Para: **Hikuraiken

Palabra: Esgrima

Resumen: _Lukas era el mejor de la clase de esgrima en el colegio. Un día, su profesor le da a un alumno para que lo ayude a entrenar. Nunca creyó que algo más pasaría entre los dos._


End file.
